¿que tienes tu que los demas no?
by Nami Michue
Summary: Nami una chica engreida e hipocrita,conoce a luffy,quien es nuevo en la escuela,¿Que es lo que hay entre los dos como para cambiarla?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui con otro fic uhmm este se trata de Nami y luffy espero que lo disfruten muchas gracias por leer esto

Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T pero un dia sere capaz de lograr hacer personajes iguales a los que todos admiraran muajaja (?) xD hahaha ok igual no pero espero que disfruten esta pequeña historia .

* * *

¿Qué tienes tú que los demás no? A mí ¿Por qué solo tú? Porque eres un tonto lindo

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace algunos meses que me iba a enamorar locamente de un niño tonto y sin gracia como tú, hubiera salido volando por un golpe de mi puño seguido de una carcajada interminable pero sin duda no sabía lo que me esperaba

Ese día era uno cualquier otro había llegado a la escuela saludando a mis dos amigas que eran las únicas que me conocía por completo puesto que eran las únicas a las que les abrí mi corazón y mis pensamientos

Robín: Nami aquí estamos –Decía una morena de alta estatura por ahí de los 1.72 y con un cuerpo increíble como el de una modelo (envidia de todas las chicas de la escuela y también obsesión de todos los hombres de la misma)

Viví: Nami ¿Que te traes el día de hoy? Pareces distante- Quien acompañaba a la morena mi segunda amiga la cual tampoco se quedaba atrás con su porte de una verdadera princesa y con el cabello azulado por actos de su madre, al parecer la misma madre de ella decidió que le teñiría el cabello color azul

Nami: Bueno es que me emocione de mas al tratar de hacer la tarea de geografía, ya saben los mapas- Decía yo sonriente como de costumbre con mi ya acostumbrada forma coqueta pero no convencida de aquella escusa que le invente a ellas, a decir verdad yo no me sentía tan guapa como ellas dos, más sin embargo existían muchos chicos de la escuela que se morían porque yo estuviera si quiera interesada en ellos pero la verdad era cruel-Y...¿Dónde está el torpe frio tempano de tu novio robín?

Robín: Esta tonteando por el patio-Decía con un sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, al parecer había ignorado mi insulto hacia su novio la verdad creo que se acostumbro a que yo siempre fuera así con el

Nami: Vaya que soy una genio al pensar que servirían como pareja- Eso era lo que yo me repetía a diario tratando de olvidarlo, claro pareciera como si lo odiara pero la verdad era otra, el fue en el único que me interese en tres años en ese instituto

Viví: por una parte si Nami pero yo no creo que siga esa relación mucho tiempo, después de todo casi ni se ven el uno al otro es como andar con un muñeco de peluche- Al parecer a ella tampoco le gustaba que anduvieran juntos pero ella por razones de cuidar a su amiga ella ya tenía a otro chico el cual quería mucho desde pequeños de hecho hasta llegue a pensar que sus padres habían arreglado un matrimonio lo cual era falso ellos se querían y eso era todo.

Robín: Es que… - decía mi quería amiga mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco al suelo con los ojos brillantes al parecer quería llorar, cosa que fue impedida por el brazo de un chico, peli verde fuerte y con ese cierto tono agresivo que me llamaba la atención.

Zoro: El hecho de que seamos novios no quiere decir que tengamos que estar pegados el uno con el otro las 24 horas del día-Esto último me enojaba horrores y no precisamente porque me gustara si no porque no iba a dejar que hiriera a una de mis amigas –Además-continuo- eso le quitaría tiempo con ustedes y ella se pondría triste-lo arreglaba en un instante como de costumbre en el.

Nami: No te quieras hacer el interesante Zoro,-este último hizo el ademan de querer seguir con la riña que yo misma había empezado pero en ese instante tocaron la campana que daba inicio a la ceremonia de cada semana en donde se explicaban algunos detalles sin importancia a mi parecer esa ceremonia era una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo. Nos dirigimos todos juntos como ya era costumbre a la ceremonia

Directora: Pues como saben todos los clubs tienen que tener mínimo cuatro miembros- Esto era demasiado aburrido las mismas palabras cada semana llegaban a hartar- bueno sin más quisiera presentarles a dos nuevos compañeros que se integraran a clases a partir del día de hoy- debo admitir que eso me llamo la atención, raro en mi, puesto que ni siquiera cuando llego Zoro preste tanta atención

Ace: Es un gusto formar parte de esta escuela de tan prestigioso nivel- ¿Qué se creía? ¿Un nuevo maestro? Jajá… pero él no fue el que me llamo la atención si no una persona diferente algo delgado y con cabello negro miraba indiferente hacia la nada y como si nada yo quede hechizada observando detalladamente las facciones del moreno sin percatarme si no hasta el último momento que todos empezaban a avanzar, estaba un poco sonrojada no se que tenía el pero realmente lo quería para mí y esta vez no dejaría que nadie se quedara con el nadie que no fuera yo por supuesto.

Avanzaron las clases como si nada, como de costumbre yo aburrida por las clases a mi parecer eran un insulto para mis grandes capacidades, mínimo me hubieran adelantado un año, pues con mis capacidades era totalmente capaz de hacerlo. Después de un rato llego la Directora y todos nos pusimos de pie indicando el respeto (y más que nada temor) que sentíamos hacia ella.

Directora: Buenos Días alumnos vengo a traerles a su nuevo compañero de clases – Ante esta información yo quede atónica pensando por un momento que podía tratarse de aquel moreno que miraba a detalle esa mañana, pero recapacite, pensé que él se veía por lo menos dos años menor, claro que esa información la sabría si hubiera puesto aunque sea un poco de atención, lo cual no hice ni siquiera cuando lo presentaron a él. Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos la directora hablo- El es Monkey D. Luffy y será su compañero a partir del día de hoy y espero que de buena gana le ayuden en todo lo posible- Abrí los ojos a más no poder, no podía creer que el fuera de mi edad y para colmo que terminara en mi salón, bueno esto solo hacia las cosas más fáciles para mi

Profesor: Bien señor Monkey preséntese ante tus compañeros- esta vez a diferencia de en la mañana preste atención.

Luffy: Bueno... He yo soy Luffy y vengo de la isla Fucsia mm y mi sueño es convertirme en el rey de los guitarristas - Ante esta aclaración quede un poco sorprendida… realmente era TONTO pero me dio cierta ternura cuando sonrió con su mano atrás de su cabeza. Donde posaba un extraño sombrero de paja, por el cual uno que otro pregunto obteniendo una respuesta simple- esto es mi tesoro mas importante.

Robín: Nami, si sigues mirándolo así tus ojos se van a salir de orbita- dijo mi amiga, al parecer se divertía, cosa que me indigno un poco ¿¡A caso no me conocía!? Yo no me enamoraría de él, simplemente aria que él se enamorara de mi, ya puestos mis lindos ojitos en el yo se que él no podrá resistírseme y menos si utilizo mis habilidades seductoras.

Nami: Robín, ya sabes yo solo are que él se enamore de mi para jugar un rato- dije Aclarando las cosas.

Robín: lo duda amiga a él lo ves de una forma diferente de la cual mirabas a Zoro – Me soltó de repente causando a mi primero una impresión grande por lo que acaba de decirme, seguida por unas sonrisa, sabía que ella no era tonta, pero soy capaz de dejar mi felicidad con tal de ver la felicidad de una de las personas a las que más quiero.

Mientras ambas hablábamos con la mirada sin decir nada la una a la otra, las clases iniciaron de nuevo y pronto llego la hora de la comida.

Nami: Vaya que pasaron rápido las clases hoy- solté de repente a Viví y Robín pero de sin previo aviso sentí que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre

Luffy: ¡Nami ¡- No podía creer lo que veía, apoco ya lo había conquistado… jajá después de todo se trataba de mi eso era algo lógico- ¿Si eres tú no?

Nami: A si es, ahora dime que es lo que quieres, tengo cosas que hacer- Hasta yo misma me sorprendí con aquellas palabras, ¿Acaso había olvidado que era una coqueta empedernida? ¿Por que con el no hice eso que acostumbraba con todos los demás?… ser una Hipócrita

Luffy: jeja *sobándose la nuca* bueno lo que pasa es que el profesor me dijo que te preguntara si me podías enseñar la escuela, pero bueno creo que estas ocupada así que mejor iré a hacer alguna otra cosa o hablar con mi hermano.

Nami: ehh, no disculpa, si quieres puedo enseñarte la escuela- Decía yo intentando con todas las fuerzas de mundo no decir alguna cosa grosera, con los demás me resultaba tan fácil pero con él era diferente y de cierto modo me disgustaba.

Robín: Nami- me llamo mi amiga- yo voy con este Zoro y esta viví va con Kozha así que puedes quedarte tranquila –si bien la quería mucho, no soportaba que ella entendiera perfectamente que es lo que yo tramaba o pensaba

Nami: Si así lo prefieren – dije yo con una sonrisa más fingida que los resfriados que uno se inventan cuando no quiera ir a la escuela por un examen- Así que ahora estamos solos, te parece si empezamos el recorrido- dije cuando mis amigas se habían largado con los novios.

Luffy : Me parece bien- y así empezamos todo el recorrido y descubrí una cosa que ya desde antes pensaba, Monkey D Luffy es un completo Tonto, a pesar de que yo iba guiándolo él se perdió tres veces las cuales, gracias a mi gran sentido de la orientación y un extraño sexto sentido con el cual pude encontrarlo todas las veces- Nami, lo siento, no se me da la orientación- decía tiernamente él a lo cual no pude resistirme y dije con las voz más tierna y sincera que tenia.

Nami: No te preocupes Luffy, eres nuevo y eso es algo normal, ya te acostumbraras- Dije sonriendo como no lo hacía desde pequeña

Luffy: Te han dicho que te vez muy bonita sonriendo de esa forma- eso causo que me sonrojara y por casi instinto solté un golpe duro hacia aquel moreno que hacía apenas unos instantes había logrado sacarme una sonrisa cosa que ni mis amigas habían conocido- Auchh- dijo él con una cara bastante cómica, a mi parecer, pero parecía como si no le hubiera dolido así que sonreí de nuevo de forma instintiva- bueno parece que ya se acabo el descanso, ya todos se están marchando – en ese instante me percate de que había pasado todo el descanso con el sin siquiera hacer mi ya conocido numerito de ser la más guapa, cuando ni yo misma me lo creía.

Nami: tienes razón lo mejor será regresar a salón- dije empezando a caminar, percatándome casi al instante de que el de nuevo se iba por el camino equivocado- Ven para acá cabeza de chorlito te vas a perder y ahora no tengo tiempo de buscarte de nuevo, toca deportes y enserio que quiero cambiarme con tiempo

Luffy: Lo siento Nami- decía este ultimo siendo arrastrado por mi hasta las canchas

Nami: Zoro puedes venir un momento por favor- Ja estaba volviendo a ser yo o bueno la yo que mas era conocida la hipócrita Nami- Zoro puedes ayudar a Luffy en los casilleros de chicos, tu sabes que yo no puedo apoyarlo cuando se trata de esos lugares, así que he decidido que lo harás por mi – dije ¡vaya!, porque con él me era tan fácil ser hipócrita ¿y con Luffy no?

Zoro: Serás... y yo por qué Nami, siempre me mandas a hacer las cosas que a ti no te gustan o simplemente no quieres hacerlas – Dijo él cuando yo casi estaba por llorar, simplemente no sé porque pero el que el pensara que yo quería deshacerme de Luffy hacia que me pusiera muy mal

Luffy: Nami, está bien yo me las se arreglar solo no tienes por qué llorar- dijo este ultimo cuando yo estaba a punto de liberar una lagrima, haciendo de inmediato que se me calmaran las ganas de llorar

Zoro: Lo siento Nami, pero es que te aprovechas tan seguido de mi que ya ni siquiera puedo distinguir cuando lo haces de buena fe y cuando lo haces buscando librarte de algo- Dijo el peli verde en realidad me sorprendí puesto que él nunca se había disculpado hacia mí, ni siquiera cuando me mordió aquella vez dejando una marca roja y morada sobre mi piel- Vamos Luffy a Nami le gusta cambiarse rápido a la hora de deportes- Bueno mínimo me conocía este ultimo

Luffy siguió a Zoro dentro de las regaderas haciendo que yo ya no pudiera escuchar la conversación de ambos.

* * *

Ok gracias por terminar de leerlo , estoy preparada para los tomatasos y una que otra piedrada haha ok igual no

bueno espero que se ayan divertido los espero para la segunda parte en dos dias mas n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDA PARTE PRIMER CAPITULO  
**Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T pero algun dia sere capaz de crear personajes iguales a los que todos admiraran muajaja (?) ok igual no xD pero esperen que disfruten de esta pequeña historia

**

* * *

**

Sin más retrasos me dirigí hacia las duchas dispuesta a cambiarme, pero cuando llegue al parecer a mis amigas no les pareció esa idea, me acorralaron mínimo 15 de las 20 niñas de mi salón exceptuando claro a mí.

Viví: Ahora si suelta la sopa, dime como es que ese niño, con el cual no pareces tener relación alguna, hizo que te olvidaras por completo de molestarnos a nosotros y claro por supuesto ¿de tu actitud coqueta?- dijo está haciendo que mostrara una mueca, realmente me consideraba la peor mujer del mundo o ¿Qué?

Robín: Vamos viví estas siendo demasiada dura con ella, ¿es que acaso que no sabes que ella nos contara todo a su tiempo?- Decía como siempre robín calmando mi gran carácter

Compañera de clases: Nami, eres una zorra, todos quieren contigo- decía una tipeja cualquiera, que nada, ni siquiera Robín lograría que me la callara, entonces empecé

Nami: ohm – Decía yo con cabeza baja pero con una sonrisa- al parecer tienes celos, celos de que nadie te haga caso, pero no te preocupes, no es tu horrible carácter, es que tienes una carita de cualquiera, que nadie se dignaría a mirar- dije eso ultimo como burlándome, entonces vi en su mirada lo que muchas veces había visto, la tristeza mezclada con la furia, que una vez más yo había causado, y de cierto modo me dio lastima cosa que nunca había demostrado, ¿Que me pasaba?, pero no me iba a dejar pisotear.

Robín: Todas, suéltenla o se las verán conmigo y con viví ¿verdad?- Decía mi amiga, ella siempre sabia que hacer, quizás por que vivió cosas muy fuertes de pequeña

Viví: claro, ya saben que podemos hacer si se niegan- en realidad no me gustaba que usaran el poder y la riqueza que por sus padres tenían, pero realmente me ayudaban en momentos así

Después de que todas se hubieran ido, ellas empezaron a cambiarse, seguidas por mi-Chicas, gracias de nuevo, gracias por arreglar mis tonterías- deje con la mirada al piso.

Robín: Odio a mis padres, pero a pesar de todo, su ayuda puede servirme para cuidar de una de mis más valiosas amigas, así que no te preocupes, solo regreso el favor

Viví: sabes, generalmente no me gusta decirlo, pero, ¡enserio te quiero! y te voy a proteger de cualquiera

Nami: Gracias, enserio no se qué aria sin ustedes- decía yo con una sonrisa relajada, mientras seguía cambiándome. Después de que las tres estuvimos listas ya con nuestros respectivos uniformes de deportes(los cuales consistían en una playera gruesa y un tanto larga y unos pantaloncillos hasta la mitad del muslo color rojo).Salimos para empezar la clase y de nuevo, me quede absorta en aquel niño, porque no podía considerarse hombre aun, que me había hechizado esta misma mañana

Luffy: Nami que bien te vez- dijo causando de nuevo que yo lo golpeara y todos se quedaran observándonos.

Nami: Luffy no digas esas cosas- Decía yo haciendo una imitación muy buena de un tomate maduro, ósea, roja a más no poder

Luffy: Jeje, lo siento Nami, pero es la verdad- Con su típica alegría, mientras mis amigas se acercaban, al mismo tiempo que los chicos, ósea, Zoro y Kozha

Robín: Nami, te estás portando rara ¿enserio estas bien?- decía esta ultima mientras que su novio, el cual por cierto no me parecía tan guapo después de conocer a Luffy,la abrazaba por la espalda

Zoro: Aunque me cueste admitirlo, es cierto mujer arpía te portas extraño- Decía este causando que yo me enojara, pero al percibir a Luffy me tranquilice.

Luffy: ¿Acaso Nami se porta de forma diferente cuando esta con ustedes?

Kozha: a decir verdad, yo siempre la conocí con una sonrisa que daba miedo y nunca había golpeado a un chico

Viví: en eso estoy de su lado -decía la peli azul tomada de la mano de Kozha

Luffy: esperen… - dijo él, lo cual me preocupo un tanto, a lo mejor se había enterado de que quería seducirlo para jugar con el- ¿¡Todos ustedes son novios!?- a lo cual todos caímos al piso pensando algunos, y reafirmando para mí que MONKEY D. LUFFY es un IDIOTA.

Nami: No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta- decía yo mientras limpiaba mi frente con un pañuelo

Luffy: A decir verdad no shi shi shi, soy un tanto despistado- dijo el niño con su mano en la nuca

Profesor: Bien atención todos, el día de hoy jugaremos a quemados, y los capitanes designados para cada grupo serán, De el equipo azul ¡Nami! Y del equipo rojo ¡Angelé!

Nami: Bien yo escojo primero- dije mostrando mi autoridad a esa tipa que tan mal me caía con la cual apenas hace un rato estaba en toda disposición para golpearla

Angelé: eso si que no Nami, quien te da el derecho de hacerlo- me dijo ella con un tonito que apenas y era capaz de soportar, pero viendo como MI moreno se preocupaba, decidí calmarme y voltearme para darle la espalda

Nami: Ágamos lo siguiente – resolví con aquella formalidad con la cual, las pocas veces que hablaba con los padres de Robín me caracterizaba- lo dejaremos a la suerte- en ese momento me gire para observar a esa niña

Angelé: está bien, tiremos una moneda- dijo ella de manera insoportable pero decidí hacer caso omiso.

Nami: bien aquí esta- dije mostrando una moneda cualquiera y tirándola hacia el cielo.

Angelé: Sol

Nami: Águila- y cuando destape la moneda de mi mano, mostrándosela a Angelé- Águila

Angelé: bien decide la primera persona en tu equipo- ese tonito empezaba a hartarme pero todo para que mi plan no se fuera directo al caño, me tranquilice.

Nami: Luffy ¿Quieres estar en mi equipo?- dije mientras sonreía de forma natural, no tengo ni idea de por qué este ultimo siempre era capaz de sacarme esas sonrisas

Luffy: Vayas preguntas que haces Nami, ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Dijo él con su energética sonrisa, claro mientras que Angelé se moría de celos

Angelé: Bien, yo escojo a Viví- dijo cortante esta, supongo que intento amargar mi plan, cosa que no iba a lograr porque de cierto modo a viví le chocaba jugar eso y aunque hubiera estado en mi equipo ella hubiera dejado que le pegaran rápido para salirse.

Nami: Yo escojo a Zoro- Dije pensando en que él era bueno jugando y de cierto modo sabiendo que era un sádico con este tipo de juegos y como bien dice el dicho "mejor de amigo que de enemigo"

Angelé: Yo escojo a mm a Sora- No era por nada pero enserio ella y sus amigas siempre conseguían que yo las detestase

Y así seguimos decidiendo los componentes de nuestros equipos hasta que todos los equipos estuvieron completos y empezamos a jugar

Angelé: prepárate Nami porque te voy a dar-a decir verdad me encanta porque ya no me causaba enojo si no risa Jajaja

Luffy: Oye Nami ¿por qué esa niña te molesta?- decía mi moreno con una cara de ingenuo

Nami: ehh a decir verdad no tengo idea- fingí no saber, puesto que sabía perfectamente porque era así después de todo ella era una de las niñas de ese tiempo.

Robín: lo que pasa es que era amiga de Nami y Mía cuando pequeñas- Decía robín con su cara de total despreocupación

Angelé: No te distraigas Nami- decía esta mientras que me lanzaba el balón y yo cerraba los ojos

* * *

Bueno Hasta aqui... pensaba alargarlo pero sinceramente ya me imagine el final y para llegar a el no es necesario de tantas vueltas a un mismo asunto asi que no creo que pasen de los 5 o 6 capitulos... hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno otra vez aqui dejando una continuacion, en realidad llevo tiempo trabajando en este capitulo, por lo cual es grande, ciertamente me tarde en continuarlo, por que ya estaba listo, pero... pues no me gusto cuando lo lei por tercera vez, asi que me decidi a cambiarlo un poco, pero el proximo capitulo sera mejor n.n

Loas personajes no me pertenecen T_T pero algun dia sere capaz de crear personajes iguales a los que todos admiraran muajaja (?) XD ok igual no pero espero que disfruten de esta pequeña lectura n.n

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Una niña con cabello negro paseaba por el parque tomada de la mano de un señor alto y con smoking _

_Niña: Smith dime puedo ir a jugar con esas niñas- decía mientras señalaba a dos niñas, una con cabello rubio y una peli naranja_

_Smith: Por supuesto señorita Robín- Mientras le soltaba la mano y se iba a sentar a una banca cerca de la caja de arena donde jugaban las dos niñas antes mencionadas_

_Robín: Hola, soy Robín, ¿puedo jugar?_

_Peli naranja: Hola, Soy Nami y claro, bueno si Angelé acepta-Decía la niña mientras señalaba a la peli rubia._

_Angelé: Entre mas mejor-Mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa grande en el rostro de la pequeña _

_Así empezaron a jugar todos los días hasta que cierto día._

_Nami: Yo no podre venir a jugar otra vez- Decía la pequeña con la cabeza baja_

_Angelé: Y eso ¿por qué?_

_Robín: ¿Es acaso un problema familiar?_

_Nami: Así es, mi mami me dijo que teníamos que mudarnos –Decía la peli naranja tratando de que sus lágrimas no se notaran demás_

_Robín: Bueno de cualquier modo te vamos a extrañar, y si alguna vez regresas ya sabes que nosotras dos vamos a ser tus amigas por siempre Nami- Reconfortándola para evitar que llorara, siempre había sido muy perspicaz y se daba cuenta de que hablar de este tema la ponía incomoda así pensó que sería mejor que no preguntara nada más._

_Después de eso se despidieron y no volvieron a verse después de muchos años…_

_En la calle caminaba una Angelé un poco más grande y con facciones más finas que en el pasado, mientras que a su lado se encontraba un chico más alto que la rubia y con una expresión fría y distante con dicha rubia._

_Angelé: ¿Porque ya no me quieres Brandon?-Decía ella con la mirada baja._

_Brandon: Simplemente porque ya no te encuentro atractiva, además encontré a una chica mucho más linda que tu y no puedo empezar a ligármela si tu estas rondándome así que cortamos- Decía él con una actitud bastante arrogante_

_Angelé: ¿Y por lo menos se puede saber cómo se llama la chica?- decía ella con un enojo apenas visible_

_Brandon: Pues, aun no se su nombre pero puedo mostrártela- decía el empezando a caminar hacia un sector desconocido para la rubia-Espera y podrás observarla, te darás cuenta de quién es ella a primera vista por su cabello anaranjado-Decía el chico mientras Angelé empezaba a sospechar de quien se trataba, después de todo, no había nadie mas además de ella que tuviera el cabello así por naturaleza_

_En cuanto sonó una campana, Angelé se dio cuenta de que era una escuela pública, para ella una chica rica eso era realmente raro. Cuando despertó de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que era ella, Nami, y que no solo la había engañado a ella y a Robín haciéndose pasar como cualquier chica como ella rica, si no que le estaba bajando a su novio, entonces enfureció y fue a darle una cachetada_

_Nami: ah, Hola Angelé, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-decia la peli naranja con una esprecion fría y distante, al parecer nisiquiera le había molestado el que su ex – amiga de la infancia la recibiera con una cachetada- no has cambiado mucho, y no solo lo digo por tu aspecto físico, si no por tu actitud, arrogante y a la vez impulsiva, nunca cambiaras verdad _

_Angelé: Quien demonios te crees para hablarme de esa forma pobretona_

_Nami: Alguien mucho mas valiosa de lo que tu podras ser niña mimada -Decía Nami la cual por cosas se alejaba de forma distante hasta llegar a donde Brandon estaba _

_Brandon: Hola, no te gustaría salir conmigo en una cita- dijo muy arrogante intentando ligar, ya habiéndose "desecho" de su antigua novia_

_Nami: No lo creo lindura, yo soy mucho como para alguien para ti, además creo que Angelé, esta decepcionada, porcierto no creo que anduviera contigo ni por lastima, pobre Angelé tiene un gusto para los chicos horrible- dijo hiriendo el orgullo del chico y de la chica, después de eso empezó a caminar hacia la calle mientras que Brandon se quedaba petrificado y Angelé la miraba furiosa_

_Angelé: No creas que las cosas se quedaran asiniñata_

_Después de eso Angelé, hablo por teléfono_

_Angelé: Robín, encontré a Nami- Decía esta con la voz más calmada que hacia un rato_

_Robín: No puedo creerlo, iré a donde estas, pero llevare a una amiga, ¿No te importa verdad?_

_Angelé: No es que me importara, pero, acabo de descubrí que Nami era una pobretona, probablemente lo único que ella intentaba era robarnos, claro como se dio cuenta de que éramos ricas_

_Robín: pero eso fue hace 6 años, no puedes estar segura_

_Angelé: Por sobre eso, ella intento quitarme a mi novio, ella es una Zorra- Decía Angelé recuperando la misma voz de enfado de apenas unos minutos atrás._

_Robín: ¿Donde estas?_

_Angelé: En una escuela pública, como unas 6 cuadras a la vuelta del parque donde solíamos jugar_

_Robín: Voy hacia allá no te muevas-Decía mientras colgaba el teléfono_

_Después de unos minutos Robín se encaminaba hacia donde le había indicado su amiga con cierta preocupación pues sabía que su amiga Angelé era un poco impulsiva y aparte tenia la ansiedad de encontrarse de nuevo con su amiga de la infancia_

_Amiga de Robín: Robín, ¿por qué estas tan ansiosa de encontrarte con una ex – amiga?_

_Robín: Porque ella fue muy importante para mí en esos tiempos, pero Angelé dijo que solo quería robarnos y me preocupa más que nada que Nami se sienta mal al oír esas palabras de Angelé, ya la conozco, se que se las abra dicho, Por eso estoy ansiosa Viví_

_Viví: Lo que aun no comprendo es como su madre la dejaba jugar con ustedes, supongo que siendo pobre su madre debió estar al tanto de ella_

_Robín: No lo sé y por eso quiero averiguar-Decía el pelinegro asomándose por la ventana de su limusina, cuando vio esa cabellera Naranja que tantos recuerdos de la infancia- ¡Nami!-Grito la pelinegro-Detén el auto ahora mismo Smith y vete, quiero hablar con ella sin necesidad de que me cuiden._

_Después de eso salieron ambas chicas de la limusina y Smith se iba_

_Robín: Nami hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía- Decía la pelinegro lanzándose a abrazar a su amiga de la infancia mientras que su otra amiga Viví solo veía la enternecedora escena_

_Nami: Supongo que Angelé ya te abra contado, que desde un principio yo era pobre- Decía la peli naranja con actitud seria_

_Viví: Lo que aun no acabo de comprender es porque le dan tanta importancia a cosas así, mis amigas eran pobres y yo por eso nunca deje quererlas igual_

_Nami: Estamos en una época en donde el dinero y la posición social importa mucho- Decía ella guardando y suprimiendo sus sentimientos, como era de costumbre en ella desde que se separo de ambas niñas con las cuales jugaba de pequeña_

_Extraño de negro: Niñas no deberían estar solas por un lugar tan peligroso como este_

_Nami: No necesitamos el consejo de un viejo peli-rojo con cara de payaso, lárguese ansiano- dijo Nami con unos ojos que podrían matar a cualquiera_

_Extraño: ¿Qué?¿¡Como te atreves a llamarme payaso¡? Ahora solo por eso, no solo las secuestrare, te hare pasar el peor infierno de tu vida_

_Nami: Pero que rayos- Decía antes de caer inconsciente junto con sus dos compañeras_

_Después de un rato Nami despertó y vio que Robín y Viví estañan despiertas ya con una cara tremenda de preocupación y con los ojos rojos por llorar tanto_

_Extraño de negro: Mi nombre es Buggy y las secuestre para que sus padres me den una grande recompensa y si no lo hacen igual podre disfrutarlas de un rato MUAJA- reía este ultimo mientras que Nami se paraba como sin nada a pesar de estar amarrada de manos y boca._

_Buggy: Niña tonta a ti no te necesito, eres pobre, tu familia ni siquiera se va a preocupar por ti, al fin y a las cuentas una boca menos que dar de comer, pero tú me vas a dar mucho placer- En eso Nami le daba tremenda patada a Buggy, y rompía un espejo que estaba cerca para poder desamarrarse_

_Nami: Ja creíste que ibas a poder conmigo, yo ya me había dado cuenta de tu presencia, solo que te di muy poca importancia y por eso pudiste atraparme- Decía la peli naranja mientras desataba a las dos chicas_

_Robín: Nami, estas sangrando ¿segura que estas bien?- Decía preocupada pues a la hora de desatarse las manos se había cortado_

_Nami: Estoy bien, pero ustedes no se metan esta pelea es mía- Decía mientras golpeaba a Buggy y algunos secuaces que habían llegado para proteger a su jefe_

_Buggy: Esto me pasa por aceptar las órdenes de esa mocosa- Puesto que quería escapar_

_Viví: ¿Ordenes de quien?- decía Viví con una diplomacia increíble, mientras que Nami seguía tomando por el cuello a Buggy y con todas las intenciones de volver a golpearlo._

_Buggy: Les diré pero con la condición de que esta arpía me suelte- decía él con miedo de que la peli naranja volviera a golpearlo._

_Nami: Esta bien, pero no intentes nada y di la verdad- decía ella calmándose un poco al observar en la situación que se encontraba._

_Buggy: Enserio te creiste esa mentira- dijo mientras tomaba un vidrio del piso y se lo clavaba en uno de sus talones _

_Robín:¿Pero que demonios cree que hace?- dijo mientras se inclinaba a ver como se encontraba Nami-¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupada_

_Nami: no me preocuparía de eso si fuera ustedes- dijo mientras se paraba y protegía a las dos chicas, causando asi que le clavaran dos pedazos de espejo mas, uno en un brazo y otro en el hombro_

_Robín: ¿Supongo que usted no sabe cuál es el nombre de nosotras dos no es así?-decía la peli negro señalándose a ella y a la peli azul_

_Buggy: Ehh ¿Robín y Viví verdad?- decía el al pensar en los acontecimientos antes ocurridos_

_Viví: En parte esta en lo correcto pero no sabe nuestros apellidos- Decía la peli azul_

_Nami: ¿Pero qué tiene que ver sus apellidos?- dijo entre cortadamente mientras sangraba por las heridas que tenia_

_Robín: ¿Quieres decir que nunca supiste nuestros apellidos?-Decía consternada la pelinegro_

_Buggy: ¿Bueno y qué? De seguro no son apellidos tan fuertes como Shibura- decía él con actitud arrogante_

_Viví: Soy Viví Nefertari, mi familia es la segunda más rica y poderosa de todo el país_

_Robín: Yo soy Robín Nico, y mi familia es la primera más poderosa y rica del país _

_Buggy: Rayos, mejor me largo de aquí- Decía mientras emprendía la huida, por la distracción de la peli naranja al ponerse a pensar en lo que acababan de decir ambas chicas hacia apenas unos segundos- Pero no puedo dejarlas con vida, después de que descubrieran mi identidad- Decía el mientras que Nami, Robín y Viví se cubrían la frente de la vergüenza._

_Viví: Fuiste tú el que nos dijo quien eras- Decía un poco exasperada la peli azul._

_Buggy: Igual eso no me importa, las matare- Decía mientras lanzaba cuchillos hacia ellos y emprendía la huida, pero Nami intercepto todos los cuchillos protegiendo a ambas chicas_

_Robín: ¿por qué hiciste eso Nami?_

_Viví: posiblemente quiere que le demos una recompensa-Decía secamente_

_Nami: porque a pesar de todo Robín tú fuiste mi amiga, una de mis mejores amigas de la infancia y ella –hablando de la peli azul- es tu amiga así que también es mi deber- dijo mientras se desvanecía por el dolor y el agotamiento que su cuerpo tenían. Poco después llegaron la fuerza de seguridad de ambas y llevaron a Nami al hospital…_

_Robín:¿Nami, nunca supiste nuestros apellidos?- dijo mientras pelaba una manzana a un lado de la cama del hospital en donde se encontraba la peli-roja_

_Nami: ¿Para que? Uff- dijo suspirando fuertemente- no me queda otra mas que contarte la verdad, lo que pasa es que cuando me separe de ustedes, fue cuando mi madre murió y mi padre genzo tuvo que llevarnos a mi hermana y a mi a otro lugar para que nos cuidara nuestra abuela, pero regrese a los 3 años, no quería que ustedes sintieran pena por mi, asi que no les dije que mi madre había muerto- dijo mientras robaba un pedazo de manzana que había cortado y pelado Robín_

_Viví: En un principio deviste decírselos, por otra parte, eso es bueno, ahora confias en nosotras como amigas- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana._

_Después de un tiempo, Robín pago los gastos del hospital de Nami y también quiso que ella aceptara que fuera a la misma escuela que ella, claro pagando Robín_

_Nami: Me niego rotundamente, si sigues haciendo estas cosas ella va a tener toda la razón- decía Señalando a Viví mientras que ella solo escuchaba su conversación mirando hacia el cielo_

_Robín: vamos yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti Nami, yo confió en ti, no le hice caso ni a angelé ni a nadie _

_Nami: No voy a dejar que me pagues los gastos de la escuela _

_Viví: Deberías dejar que te ayudáramos- Decía ella hablando por primera vez_

_Nami: no, jamás lo haré, seguiré pagando mi escuela al igual que mi hermana lo hace con la suya- Decía yéndose de la vida de ambas sin que ninguna de las dos chicas supiera donde se encontraba Nami, pero a los años, se volvieron a encontrar_

_Viví: sabes que en ese tiempo no estaba deacuerdo en mostrar mis sentimientos,pero ahora acepta la propuesta de hace dos años, con la diferencia de que ahora la pagaremos las dos_

_Nami: bien, acepto- dijo viéndose rendida después de que ellas insitieran mucho_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Luffy: No se que tienes en contra de Nami, pero no dejare que le agás daño- Decía mi moreno cubriendo con su mano el balón que iba directo hacia a mí y lanzándolo de nuevo hacia Angelé lo cual causo que ella no lo pudiera esquivar y le quedara una marca en la cara.

Seguimos con el juego, después de eso y por supuesto Ganamos a Angelé y a su grupito de molestas.

Robín: Que bueno, que aceptaras mi propuesta de que vinieras a la misma escuela que nosotras- decía mi amiga con su cara sonriente pero madura a la vez

Nami: Solo me deje convencer por qué era lo mejor para mi futuro y porque te extrañaba y me alegro de haberlo hecho, así conocí a ustedes- Dije refiriéndome a Viví, Kozha, Luffy Y Zoro

Viví: Lo que aun no comprendo es el por qué te alejaras denosotras dos años- dijo mientras se dirigía a mi

Nami: A si lo decidió mi hermana mayor después de que yo saliera del hospital -decía yo convencida de lo que decía, ya sin mostrar ninguna emoción al hablar de eso, pero de repente sentí un balonazo en la cabeza- Nojiko, ¿se puede saber que haces?

Nojiko: Enseño la escuela al chico nuevo-Decía mi hermana mayor mientras se asomaba un chico muy parecido a mi Luffy pero con uno que otro cambio más notable, por la estatura

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui, dejaremos un poco de intriga para el proximo capitulo, bueno, no recuerdo si ya les mencione esto, pero este fic no sera largo, pero si me tardare en continuarlo, por que uhmm bueno es mas bien que es una adaptacion de un sueño y el sueño era medio larguito, ¿Saben por que? por que era fin de semana y me pude echar desde las 11 hasta las 3:00 de la tarde asi que ya se imaginaran haha n.n

mm bueno hasta la proxima


	4. ¿quien rayos eres tu?

Erm ToT lo siento se que no he escrito de esto en mucho tiempo pero realmente los nervios hacen cosas extrañas en las personas a mi me seca la imaginación y como no había visto ONE PIECE últimamente pues.. digamos que no tenia idea de cómo continuar y bueno en esta semana presisamente me llego un correo y dije bueno no es justo que le deje esperando y mas por que yo misma se lo que se siente, por lo cual dije minimo para inspirarme vere un capi de one pero que creen… habían subido la película 10 y yo me quede con la boca abierta y ya con inspiración escribo xDD

Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T pero algún dia sere capaz de crear personajes iguales a los que todos admiraran muajaja (?) xD ok igual no, pero espero que disfruten este siguiente capitulo

Nami: Ahh, ya veo, pero ¿por qué no lo hiciste durante el descanso?- si yo lo había hecho durante el descanso ¿Por qué ella se salta las clases para hacerlo? Es totalmente absurdo- no, antes de que me contestes ¿Por qué demonios me golpeas?- pregunte exasperada mi querida hermana solía distraerme para que olvidara que me había hecho alguna travesura

Nojiko: no te quejes, vi un balón y luego a ti y pues… se me hizo lógico*risita*- como detestaba cuando reía así, recuerdo como de pequeña dijo que podía hacer que los niños hicieran lo que ella quisiera con esa risita

Luffy: erhm Nami…- mire en dirección de Luffy y vi su cara de preocupación y tal vez con un deje de miedo e inmediatamente me tranquilice, le sonreí- Ace deberías haber visto la escuela durante el descanso- dijo Luffy

Ace: pero tenía sueño- le contesto aparentemente sin ninguna reacción

Luffy: tu siempre tienes sueño- por lo visto todos los hermanos éramos así

Ace: como sea- dijo sin ánimos, si se me hacia guapo pero si yo fuera Nojiko lo hubiera golpeado como me desesperaban lo hombres flojos- me llamo Ace, es un gusto- se presento ante todos nosotros- disculpen si mi hermano hace alguna tontería- bueno eso ya era otra cosa, creo que inconscientemente sonreí y de reojo alcance a notar un deje de enojo en Luffy

Nojiko: erhm… tenemos que irnos aun nos faltan muchos lugares por ver- dijo mi hermana "arrastrando" técnicamente a Ace

Luffy: y bueno ¿Qué materia nos toca?- pregunto Luffy después de que nuestros hermanos mayores se fueron…

Nami: bueno Luffy eso depende porque aquí cada inicio de semestres se cambia los grupos, por el momento todos estamos juntos por que el primer día se queda tal cual el semestre pasado pero a partir de mañana todos iremos a otros grupos con diferentes horarios a mi me va en el 101

Viví: yo me fui al 125 en la tarde…-dijo un tanto triste puesto que la habían cambiado de turno por asuntos familiares

Kozha: te recuerdo viví querida, que voy a estar contigo- su novio siempre era dulce y estaba con ella en todo momento, pero a mí se me hacía demasiado dulce, muy pegajoso

Robín: yo… me iré en el 105- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, por alguna razón creo que se trae algo entre manos

Zoro: yo estaré en el 102- dijo mirando a robín, creo que el también sospecha que algo pasa con ella

Luffy: ya veo, entonces ¿sería cosa de preguntar mi salón en escolares no?- pregunto con inocencia Luffy

Nami: aja, si quieres yo te acompaño- dije con ternura

Kozha: *susurrando* viví a ti ¿no te da más miedo esta aura de ternura que emite Nami cuando esta con Luffy que cuando la finge?

Vivi: si*asiente*- no soy sorda es mas tengo un gran oído y pude escuchar todo lo que dijeron, en otro tiempo los hubiera golpeado pero ahora no, tenía a Luffy queriendo ir a recoger su salón y no estaba de malas por lo cual lo deje pasar

Nami: chicos Luffy y yo nos vamos a escolares y después a nuestras casas adelántense si quieren, los vemos mañana – dije mientras le indicaba a Luffy con una señal de la mano que me siguiera

En cuanto llegamos a escolares cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al saber que íbamos a estar en el mismo salón, por lo cual quería decir que él se la pasaría pagado a mí…. Uff a quien quiero engañar aunque se me hace algo desesperante, es lindo y me agrada que este conmigo todo el rato…

Nami: Luffy… ¿por dónde vives? – le pregunte saliendo de la escuela

Luffy: a dos cuadras de aquí- dijo mientras miraba con hambre una hamburguesa – creo que cerca de un lugar en donde venden tacos deliciosos ¿los conoces?- bueno creo que si está loco por la comida… sería normal que dijera a dos cuadras de aquí por los laboratorios médicos… pero por donde venden tacos ¡En todas partes venden tacos!

Nami: si los conozco Luffy, pero ¿tu dirección es?

Nojiko: se viene con nosotras Nami, si eso es lo que querías saber- dijo mi hermana que se encontraba en la puerta del colegio junto (claro) Ace

Nami: ¿Dónde viven?- le pregunte a mi hermanita dado que Luffy no me sabia contestar

Ace: al parecer vivimos a la puerta siguiente que ustedes- dijo Ace y de repente me vino a la mente que había estado trayendo varias cosas al departamento de al lado

Nami: porque no me sorprende- pareciera que Luffy estaba destinado a estar cerca de mí, claro que de loca le diría eso-vámonos ya de una vez- dije fastidiada de mis propios pensamientos, quería llegar a casa y ponerme a dibujar, el dibujar me tranquilizaba

Nojiko: lo siento chicos Nami suele ser un tanto cortante- dijo mi hermana ante mi actitud, de repente sentí un aire frio…

Nami: va a llover- dije mientras me abrazaba a mi misma- vamos de una vez- mire en dirección a los hermanos D y a mi hermana

Ace: ¿pero qué dices niña? si el sol está bien alto no va a llover- dijo Ace lo que provoco que hiciera una mueca fea

Nojiko: aunque no lo creas chico, mi hermana tiene ese extraño don, y si ella dice que va a llover, lo hará, así que vámonos- dijo mientras que yo empezaba a caminar y Ace dirigía la mirada a Luffy que solo levanto los hombros y se puso en marcha a mi ritmo

Nami: Luffy, ¿Por qué tu no dudaste de mi?- generalmente todos lo hacían, que me diera tanta erhm como decirlo ¿confianza? Era una novedad, siempre era hasta cando se cumplía lo que había dicho que me empezaban a creer

Luffy: no sé, pero como eres tú la que lo dice no tengo el por qué desconfiar de lo que me dices-sonrió mientras llevaba sus brazos como abrazando ese sombrero de paja

Nami: Luffy,¿ en verdad quieres mucho ese sombrero?- bueno no era como si yo no quisiera muchas cosas de las que tengo más de lo que se deberían querer… como por ejemplo mi dinerito que tenia ahorrado pero es que un sombrero es más extraño

Luffy: me lo dio alguien muy especial hace años, veras cuando era pequeño, era muy asustadizo y me la pasaba pegado a Ace, pero un día conocí a una niña que me hizo darme cuenta de que debía afrontar las cosas por mí mismo y conocí a este tipo extraño que se la pasaba en un bar de mala muerte, se me hizo un tipo genial y quise unirme a su banda como guitarrista pero no sabía tocar… la cosa es que él fue el que me la dio, hice una promesa, se la daré hasta que me convierta en el mejor

Nami: superando a jimi hendrix- dije pensando que él era el mejor en su tiempo, pero él se me quedo mirando con una cara de que no sabía de que le estaba hablando- ¿Luffy es acaso que no conoces a hendrix, el mejor guitarrista de un tiempo?

Luffy: no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estás hablando- dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo- mira Nami… tenias razón va a llover- dijo mientras que levantaba mi cabeza y veía esas nubes obscuras y grises

Nami: Rain- dije mirando a las nubes grises con alegría

Luffy: Lluvia- dijo como si supiera lo que fuera a decir, pero era imposible, era una cosa que decía mucho de pequeña pero a él lo había conocido apenas unas horas antes

Nami: no es lo que parece- intente terminar la frase que decía de pequeña pero el hablo antes de que yo pudiera decir otra cosa

Luffy: es dulce y romántica- dijo y me sonrió a lo cual me sorprendió, se suponía que esa frase yo la había inventado para que me dejaran ir a jugar cuando llovía y también cuando lloraba la decía porque mis lágrimas eran Rain

Nami: Luffy ¿Quién rayos eres tú?- pregunte parándome en seco, percatándome que nuestros hermanos mayores no se encontraban mas con nosotros, y a decir verdad parecía como si fuéramos los únicos en estar en esa placita pequeña… lo que resultaba curioso ¿Cómo una plaza puede estar solo con dos chicos?

Luffy: yo soy…

CONTINUARA…

Waa me quedo bastante corto… pero ya verán lo que se aproxima, intentare mantener habierta la ventana de word en donde escribiré el siguiente capitulo para que mientras ago tareas siga escribiendo y asi continue mas pronto.

Por el momento realmente quería acabar este capitulo para zeromtk que me ha apoyado y creo que es hombre y por ende el único hombre que me lee xDD y si no pues de todos modos agradesco la comprencion y el apoyo… en fin tengo otras cosas que hacer para la cárcel… perdón que diga la escuela xDD si por que ya entre a bachilleres yahoo pero eso quiere decir tarea y tarea y tarea y mi estresada pero bueno ya hable de mas.

Se que no los meresco pero ¿Review's?


End file.
